


Неожиданная помощь

by Barbarella_2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Оказавшись прикованным наручниками к трубе, Мерл Диксон получает неожиданную помощь...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А что если, скажем, на месте Джекки оказалась некая особа, которая не бросила Мерла на крыше...  
> В конце концов Джекки там была только для того, чтобы поведать об устройстве канализации в старых домах Атланты)) И мне вот захотелось "заменить" её другой женщиной, которая поможет Мерлу Диксону избавиться от наручников и остаться при этом с обеими руками :)
> 
> Разумеется ООС имеет место быть :)
> 
> Жанр этой работки я бы определила так: небольшая романтическая история, немного юмора с элементами лёгкого стёба))

Лоис Донован уже сто раз пожалела, что вызвалась отправиться на эту вылазку в Атланту.

Всё поначалу шло нормально, пока какой-то странный мужик в форме шерифа не начал стрелять и не созвал всех окрестных ходячих к универмагу, в котором они находились. Складывалось впечатление, что этот шериф, или кто он там, словно с неба свалился. Уж очень недоуменный вид у него был, когда все на него накинулись с руганью, а Андреа так и вовсе начала пистолетом ему угрожать.

Ну и конечно Лоис испугалась, когда Мерл Диксон начал буянить на крыше и избил Ти-Дога. Досталось и Моралесу с шерифом, который, однако, быстро пришел в себя и пристегнул разбушевавшегося реднека наручниками к трубе.

Она, разумеется, понимала, что иначе Диксона было не успокоить, но с другой стороны, бросать его прикованным на крыше, когда в здание прорвались ходячие трупы, было ужасно неправильно и несправедливо.

И потом, женщине почему-то было жалко обоих братьев Диксонов. Она и сама не знала причин такой своей сердобольности, ведь оба Диксона, а Мерл особенно, делали всё, чтобы их возненавидели все вокруг. Но она почти не сомневалась, что эти мужчины стали такими не от хорошей жизни, и она совсем не хотела, чтобы Мерла здесь бросили.

Поэтому, когда все вдруг резко вскочили и рванули на выход, Лоис, уже почти добежав до двери, остановилась, чтобы лично убедиться, что Ти-Дог всё-таки отдаст ключ от наручников Диксону и тот благополучно освободится от своих оков.

Женщина чуть матом не выругалась, когда этот криворукий (и это ещё мягко сказано)... эээ... человек, грохнулся и уронил ключ, который улетел в водосток.

Диксон начал орать, что Ти-Дог сделал это специально и слать на его черную голову всякие проклятья вперемежку с мольбами не бросать его. Извиняясь на ходу, Ти-Дог подобрал свои монатки и бросился к двери, и очень удивился, когда Лоис вдруг бросилась от этой двери прочь, в сторону вопящего Мерла.

\- Лоис, ты куда? - удивился Дуглас. - Нам надо быстрее выбираться отсюда...

Но женщина не обратила на эти слова никакого внимания. Она спрыгнула с металлического помоста и подбежала к валяющимся инструментам. Подобрав ножовку, она протянула её Диксону, который от удивления резко заткнулся и изумленно уставился на неё.

\- С... с... спасибо, - наконец-то выговорил он и взял в руки инструмент.

В ответ Лоис лишь кивнула и слегка улыбнулась.

\- И сколько времени тебе надо, чтобы перепилить эти наручники? - спросила она. - В здание прорвались ходячие... рано или поздно они могут и сюда забраться...

\- Не знаю, - ответил Мерл, начиная пилить цепь. - Я постараюсь побыстрее, если ножовка не очень тупая.

\- Угу, - кивнула она и села на трубу.

Она решила, что даже если побежит вниз прямо сейчас, она всё равно не догонит группу, а в городе, кишащем мертвецами, она быстро погибнет. Скоро Мерл распилит эти дурацкие наручники и они вместе выберутся отсюда...

Он ведь не бросит её?.. Ведь нет?.. Лоис очень надеялась, что нет... Она хоть и считала искренне, что Диксон в глубине души... где-то очень глубоко... не такой плохой, каким всем стремился показать, но... кто ж его знает, этого Диксона... Стопроцентной уверенности у Лоис, к сожалению, не было.

Мерл продолжал остервенело пилить, и Лоис решила пока проверить, что творится на лестнице, по которой вслед за Ти-Догом и остальными им предстояло убраться отсюда. Подойдя к выходу с крыши она к большому своему изумлению обнаружила, что они заперты. Ти-Дог намотал цепь на ручки двери и повесил замок.

\- Мерл! - вскричала она.

\- Что? - Диксон остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на женщину.

\- Этот... этот... запер нас тут! - так и не подобрав подходящий эпитет для характеристики её бывшего товарища, закончила она.

В ответ на эту новость, мужчина забористо выругался.

\- Ну... ничего... мы что-нибудь придумаем, - уже спокойнее произнес он, глядя на очень испуганную женщину.

\- Да... да, - она постаралась взять себя в руки и успокоиться, ведь не исключено, что есть и другой выход с этой проклятой крыши. И если он есть, то они его обязательно найдут, когда её спутник избавится от наручников.

А ведь и правда... Пока Мерл пилит, она могла бы поискать этот выход.

Она вынула из своего рюкзака двухлитровую бутылку с водой и сделала пару глотков, а затем подошла к Диксону и поставила бутылку рядом с ним.

\- Я хочу осмотреться тут и поискать другой выход, - сообщила она, доставая из рюкзака нож — единственное оружие, которое у неё было, тем не менее очень-очень надеясь, что никакие ходячие трупы ей не встретятся.

В ответ разговорчивый обычно реднек только кивнул и, проводив её взглядом, продолжил пилить.

Лоис вздохнула с облегчением, когда этот выход таки обнаружился. Это было большое окно, которое вело в какое-то техническое помещение...

*****

Оставшись один, Мерл ещё какое-то время продолжал свои попытки перепилить цепь наручников, а потом бросил эту бессмысленную работу. Ножовка была непроходимо тупа. Ею разве что руку можно было перепилить, но никак не металл. Так что теперь ему оставалось только ждать, не найдет ли его неожиданная спутница какой-нибудь топор или что-то в этом роде, чтобы он наконец-то смог освободиться.

Он взял бутылку с водой и сделал несколько глотков. Делать было нечего, и мужчина принялся размышлять о сложившейся ситуации. Признаться, он не ожидал, что эта девушка вернется, чтобы помочь ему, в то время как все остальные резво убежали, даже не оглянувшись.

А ещё он подумал о том, что совсем не помнит эту, вне всяких сомнений, очень привлекательную дамочку. А это было странно, ведь красивых цыпочек Мерл не пропускал и всегда щедро одаривал своим мужским вниманием, как, например, двух сестричек-блонди, которые упорно отказывали ему, хотя только и делали, что вертели перед ним своими жопами, плотно обтянутыми тесными штанами...

Похоже эта девушка просто не стремилась к общению с другими, вот он и не помнил её...

Ну что ж, это даже неплохо, что этот придурочный шериф приковал его, а тупой ниггер уронил ключ. Благодаря двум этим мудакам, он оказался тут вдвоем с красоткой. Сначала она спасет его, найдя что-то, с помощью чего он избавится от наручников, а потом он спасет её, выведя из города, полного ходячих и кусачих трупов... Ну и в процессе спасения он раскрутит её на секс, которого ему дико хотелось вот уже давно, с самого начала всей этой заварухи, то есть уже месяца два. Для такого темпераментного и страстного мужчины, как Мерл Диксон, это был о-о-о-очень большой перерыв. Самоудовлетворение же в кустах не приносило должного эффекта его организму, привыкшему удовлетворять свои плотские потребности посредством половых актов с женщинами.

При всех этих приятных мыслях о скором сексе Мерл довольно хмыкнул, но взглянув на свою правую руку в наручнике, тут же погрустнел.

Следующей его мыслью было то, что она отсутствует уже довольно долго.

Неужели и она, найдя другой выход отсюда, решила свалить, бросив его, испугался он вдруг...

Но уже в следующий момент взгляд его упал на её рюкзак, лежащий неподалеку, да к тому же она и воду свою ему оставила. Нет, эта добрая девушка не бросит его. Если бы она этого хотела, то убежала бы отсюда с остальными...

*****

Прошло ещё не менее часа или даже больше, когда его благородная спасительница наконец-то вернулась. Не трудно было понять, что раз она отсутствовала так долго, то значит выход точно нашла.

Вот только в руках у неё был не топор, а две двухлитровые бутылки воды и пачка печенья...

\- Ты не смог перепилить цепь? - она взглянула на валявшуюся тут же ножовку.

\- Ага, ножовка слишком тупая...

\- Выход я нашла, - продолжала она. - И вот, нашла в одном из шкафчиков воду и печенье.

Только Мерл хотел было поинтересоваться как с помощью печенья и пластиковых бутылок он сможет избавиться от своих оков, как она, отложив свою ношу в сторону, достала из кармана целую горсть каких-то мелких металлических предметов.

\- Это скрепки всякие, иголки... - сообщила Лоис. - Может быть с их помощью мы сможем открыть замок?.. - взглянула она на него и мягко улыбнулась она.

\- Ну давай попробуем, красавица, - широко улыбнулся в ответ Мерл.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с ним и высыпала все эти железки рядом на поверхность крыши. Разогнув одну из скрепок, она начала ковырять ею в замке наручников. А пока она этим занималась, Мерл пристально разглядывал её, ведь она была так близко к нему. Вблизи она оказалась ещё красивее, и Диксон размечтался о том, как он будет целовать эти сладкие губы, нежную шейку, сахарные титечки... ну и всё остальное... И не только целовать... Почему-то возможность отказа с её стороны он даже не рассматривал.

А ещё он упорно вспоминал её имя... Ему обязательно надо было его вспомнить. Не станет же он называть её «Эй, ты»... Кажется ниггер назвал её по имени... Линда?.. Луиза?.. Нет... Лоис... Да, точно...

\- Не получается, - отвлек его от этих приятных мечтаний её голос. - Может другую, более тонкую скрепку попробовать?

\- Давай попробуем...

Провозились они довольно долго. Оказывается, открыть наручники с помощью скрепок оказалось не так просто как это обычно показывают в кино. Там герою требовалось для этого всего несколько секунд.

Но, в конце концов, им это удалось.

Освобождение Диксона вызвало бурную радость обоих, и Мерл решил, что обнять и чмокнуть в щёчку свою спасительницу будет сейчас вполне уместно. Однако, оказавшись в крепких объятиях мужчины и почувствовав его губы на своем лице, Лоис очень смутилась и пусть и мягко, но оттолкнула его.

\- Эй... да ничего такого... я только хотел поблагодарить тебя, - глядя на покрасневшую дамочку, улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой Мерл.

\- Ага... ну конечно... - почему-то не поверила ему Лоис.

Так, ладно... Склонять сейчас её к сексу было не место и не время. Им надо было выбраться наконец с этой чертовой крыши и найти более подходящее место...

Мерл выудил из кучи валяющихся инструментов длинную отвертку и разводной ключ, которые в случае встречи с трупами можно будет использовать как оружие, и закинул рюкзак девушки за спину, после чего они направились к тому заветному окну, через которое они покинут наконец это здание.

Пока они спускались вниз по лестницам и пересекали какие-то комнаты и коридоры, навстречу им попалось несколько ходячих, которым Диксон с легкостью пробил их гнилые головы.

Им надо было пробраться поближе к окраине города, чтобы там найти машину и уже без всяких препятствий в виде заторов из брошенных автомобилей свалить наконец из Атланты.

А между тем уже начало смеркаться, да ещё прямо на их пути невесть откуда появилось довольно внушительное стадо ходячих. Стало очевидно, что сегодня они отсюда не выберутся и им придется переночевать в городе.

*****

Убежище они нашли в небольшом продуктовом магазине. Еды там не было вообще (но это была не беда, поскольку у них имелась пачка печенья, а это лучше чем ничего), зато в самой дальней подсобке обнаружился довольно широкий и толстый матрас, лежавший прямо на полу. Зачем и как он оказался в продуктовом магазине, была загадка, разгадывать которую Мерл не собирался, а просто порадовался, что спать... а вполне возможно, что и не только спать... им придется не на голом полу.

Что же касается Лоис, то она снова очень смутилась, осознав, что ночевать она будет в опасной близости от этого не вызывающего доверия мужчины, который только и делал, что бросал на неё похотливые раздевающие взгляды и чуть ли не облизывался...

Взглядами он не ограничился... Как только они съели свое печенье и запили его водой, Мерл не стал ходить вокруг да около, а прямо предложил ей трахнуться, мотивировав свое предложение тем, что они могут умереть в любую минуту, и надо пользоваться моментом, потому что «умирать, так и не потрахавшись напоследок, очень грустно».

\- Ну чего ты ломаешься... - подсев к ней поближе, он обнял женщину за талию и попытался прижать её к себе плотнее. - Тебе понравится, обещаю... - хрипло прошептал он, касаясь губами её порозовевшего ушка.

\- Нет... - его несговорчивая спасительница отпрянула от него и начала отталкивать его от себя более решительно. - Пожалуйста, не надо...

\- Ладно-ладно... - отпустил он её. - Нет так нет... - не стал он больше настаивать.

Помня о том, что Лоис не бросила его и помогла избавиться от этих проклятых наручников, он не хотел выглядеть в её глазах насильником каким-то. Конечно же он не собирался брать её силой, но его чрезмерная настойчивость наверняка могла быть воспринята ею как насилие.

А ещё он совершенно отчетливо понял, что она отказала ему не потому что не хотела, а потому, что он смутил её. Наверное она просто не привыкла к такому напору со стороны мужчины...

Ну что ж, значит у него есть шанс.

Как говорится, если девушка сказала «нет», то это значит «да», но позже...


	2. Chapter 2

Лоис лежала, повернувшись к нему спиной, думая о том, почему же она оттолкнула от себя Мерла, ведь его прикосновения не были неприятны ей, а даже совсем наоборот... Она не могла не признать, что все эти его приставания и домогательства вовсе не оскорбили её, а, напротив, возбудили. Почему она отказала ему, несмотря на то, что очень хотела секса и именно с ним, с Мерлом Диксоном, этим грубым мужланом? Возможно, причиной этого стала её растерянность из-за его прямолинейности. Ещё никогда в её жизни мужчина не предлагал ей прямым текстом «трахнуться» с ним вот прям сейчас и сразу... Все её прежние бойфрэнды были довольно унылыми и правильными «маменькиными сынками», интимная близость с которыми была тусклой и скучной, не доставляющей ей никакого удовольствия. Она не винила их в этом, а списывала это на свою, как она считала, холодность и фригидность. Но может они просто не сумели разбудить в ней страсть?.. А Мерл Диксон явно знал толк в сексе, так почему бы ей не заняться с ним этим самым сексом, ведь ей тоже хотелось этого?.. В конце концов, он был прав в том, что они могут умереть в любой момент. Поэтому надо использовать все возможности и не отказывать себе в удовольствиях, которых в это трудное время было у всех них не так уж много.

Она вздохнула и повернулась к нему, надеясь, что он ещё не спит. Он лежал на спине и не спал.

\- Что? - повернув к ней лицо, спросил он.

\- Я... я передумала. Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, Мерл, - решительно заявила она.

Если Мерл и удивился такой скорой перемене с её стороны, то виду не подал. И ехидно спрашивать её «а какого хрена ещё пятнадцать минут назад ты кочевряжилась?» он тоже не стал, боясь спугнуть эту переменчивую дамочку.

Он повернулся и, приподнявшись на локте, окинул взглядом лежащую рядом с ним женщину.

\- Ты уверена? - немного насмешливо спросил он.

\- Да, - кивнула она.

Он усмехнулся, а затем протянул руку и буквально сгреб Лоис в свои объятия и начал целовать. Если Лоис и напряглась, то не более чем на пару секунд, а затем обняла его за шею и тоже включилась в этот процесс, ответив ему... Целовался Мерл очень здорово и скоро приятное тепло разлилось по всему её телу.

Мерл вдруг прервал поцелуй, но только лишь затем, чтобы раздеться самому, а затем стянуть с неё майку и лифчик и насладиться наконец самой любимой его частью женского тела. При виде такой аппетитной груди он буквально набросился на неё и принялся пылко облизывать, целовать и покусывать эти сладкие округлости, такие приятные на ощупь. Её стоны ещё больше распаляли его и он стал опускаться всё ниже и ниже, пока не добрался до ещё одного не менее сладкого места женского тела... С этого момента Лоис вообще перестала что-либо соображать. Такого потрясающего всеобъемлющего наслаждения она не испытывали никогда. Да, Мерл Диксон отлично знал как своими такими умелыми ласками довести женщину буквально до исступления...

*****

Сказать, что Мерл был очень доволен, это ничего не сказать... И это ещё было мягко сказано. Как же ему повезло, что он встретил эту удивительную девушку, которая не бросила его и которая всё же согласилась таки осчастливить его самым приятным способом, какой только существует в этой жизни...

Черт, как же ему этого не хватало!.. И как же это было классно. Дамочка оказалась довольно горячей штучкой. Да, поначалу она вела себя довольно пассивно, благодаря чему он довольно долго буквально упивался её телом, но потом она вдруг осмелела, уложила его на обе лопатки, и... приласкала его очень даже страстно...

Мерл посмотрел на уже уснувшую на его плече дамочку. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, он накрыл её своей жилеткой и подумал о том, что он ни за что не оставит её с придурками и заберет с собой. Женщины сейчас представляют не меньшую ценность, чем жратва и всё остальное, и на всех выживших мужиков их точно не хватит, а из них получится отличная пара. Так что надо воспользоваться моментом и наложить на эту сладкую кошечку свою лапу.

Да, именно так он и поступит. Завтра он предложит ей стать его женщиной и свалить вместе с ним и братом куда-нибудь подальше от всех этих тупорылых и криворуких ниггеров, китаез, латиносов, легавых и прочих любителей пристегивать людей наручниками к трубе на крыше и бросать их там...

*****

Проснулась Лоис от того, что чья-то рука... ну, то есть не чья-то, а Мерла, разумеется... не спеша помяла её грудь, затем переместилась на живот, и, не задержавшись там надолго, скользнула между ног... Она охнула и открыла глаза, встретившись взглядом с мужчиной, который прямо сейчас ласкал её всё более и более настойчиво.

\- Доброе утро, красавица, - раздался хрипловатый голос, а затем его губы накрыли её...

*****

… Мерл последний раз толкнулся в неё, а затем, покинув её тело, лег рядом и притянул её в свои объятия. Несколько минут они просто лежали молча, приходя в себя после очень бурного соития.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной? - спросил вдруг Мерл.

\- Куда? - не поняла Лоис.

\- Ну ты понимаешь, что я не останусь с этими ублюдками... Я возвращаюсь в лагерь за своим братом и мы наконец-то свалим из этой богадельни. Ты с нами?

Она задумалась... В лагере её ничего не держало. За эти почти два месяца она так ни с кем и не подружилась толком и по сути там её окружали чужие люди, которые были ей совершенно не интересны и, за небольшим исключением, не особо симпатичны. Находилась она там только потому, что деваться ей было некуда, ведь в одиночку она точно не выживет. И с этими людьми это тоже далеко не факт. Да и станет ли вообще кто-то из обитателей лагеря у карьера защищать её в случае опасности? Она была там одна. У неё не было мужа, брата или бойфрэнда, которые смогли бы позаботиться о ней в случае опасности, и, останься она там, рассчитывать она могла только на себя. Но что она, бывшая «канцелярская крыса», последние десять лет проработавшая в маленьком рекламном агентстве, могла бы противопоставить этому сошедшему с ума миру? Ничего... Говоря откровенно, шансов выжить у неё было совсем не много. А вот с Мерлом Диксоном эти шансы возрастали многократно. Конечно в условиях настигшего человечество апокалипсиса ни в ком нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. Но что-то ей подсказывало, что Мерлу Диксону она может довериться и последовать а ним.

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? - наконец заговорила она. - Я ведь совсем не умею выживать, убивать ходячих, не владею оружием...

\- Зато я всё умею, - усмехнулся Мерл. - И тебя всему научу, если захочешь. Ну а если не захочешь... то я сумею тебя защитить.

Он помолчал немного, а потом добавил.

\- Ты не станешь для нас обузой, не волнуйся насчет этого. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной и стала моей женщиной.

Лоис была совсем не против такой перспективы, поэтому после недолгой паузы она произнесла.

\- Да. Я пойду с тобой, Мерл.

\- Ну вот и славно, - Мерл привлек её к себе и поцеловал в губы. - А сейчас давай собираться. Нам ещё машину надо найти...

*****

Пока они искали машину, в одном из супермаркетов им удалось разжиться несколькими упаковками чипсов и крекеров, которыми они позавтракали. Также они посетили встретившийся им на пути магазин одежды, в котором Мерл «приобрел» новую футболку взамен порванной во время драки на крыше.

Они обследовали несколько более менее целых автомобилей, но во всех них было слишком мало бензина. Проблуждав не менее часа, они наконец-то нашли себе транспорт не только с ключом в замке зажигания, но и с почти полным баком. Не долго думая, они запрыгнули в неё и помчались в лагерь. Мерлу очень хотелось побыстрее уже разобраться со всем этим дерьмом и свалить подальше от всех этих унылых козлов.

*****

\- Я хочу поговорить. Обсудить всё спокойно. Как думаешь, получится?.. Как думаешь, получится?!..

Рик Граймс «проникновенно» заглядывал в глаза Дэрилу Диксону, которого, применив к нему удушающий захват, держал Шейн Уолш.

Однако вместо ответа шериф получил такой удар ногой в бок, что отлетел на несколько метров.

\- Ничего у тебя не получится, мудак, - раздался насмешливый хриплый голос, и все присутствующие, включая Шейна, который так и не отпустил Дэрила, с изумлением уставились на Мерла Диксона собственной персоной, так внезапно оказавшегося вдруг здесь.

\- Ну и че ты вылупился, урод легавый? Быстро отпустил моего брата, - посмотрел на бывшего копа Мерл. - А ты, Дэрилина, давай, собирай монатки, мы сваливаем... - помог он подняться с земли своему младшему брату. - И, кстати, это Лоис, - представил он свою подругу. - Она с нами... То есть со мной, - хмыкнул он.

\- Угу, - только и ответил на это младший Диксон, который пребывал, мягко говоря, в сильно удивленном состоянии, поскольку совсем не ожидал увидеть своего брата живого и невредимого.

Также он не ожидал увидеть с ним и эту женщину, потому что, и это было ещё удивительнее, о том, что вместе с Мерлом не вернулась вчера из Атланты ещё и эта Лоис, никто не сказал ни слова.

У Дэрила, конечно, было много вопросов к брату, но задавать их он будет позже, а сейчас надо как можно быстрее собраться...

\- Лоис! - вскричала вдруг Андреа, стоявшая поодаль и не слышавшая что говорил старший Диксон младшему, и бросилась к женщине, - Почему ты осталась с ним?.. Мы волновались за тебя.

Как бы в ответ на последние слова блондинки, Диксон, стоявший тут же, насмешливо хмыкнул.

\- Я... - начала Лоис.

\- Он что, изнасиловал тебя? - перебила её Андреа, уставившись на и вправду выглядевшие устрашающе засосы на шее Донован, а также на её покусанные и припухшие от о-о-очень страстных поцелуев губы.

\- Нет, - ошарашено замотала головой Лоис, глядя на Андреа с изумлением. - С чего ты это взяла?

\- Так ты с ним... эээ... добровольно?..

Этот бесцеремонный вопрос здорово разозлил Лоис.

\- Это не твое дело, Андреа, - сердито ответила она. - Что, по-твоему у меня «стокгольмский синдром» что ли развился? - она придвинулась к Мерлу поближе и взяла его за руку.

\- Не, ну ты совсем офонарела, блонди... - заржал Мерл. - Да ты просто ходячее подтверждение анекдотов про тупых блондинок... Или ты завидуешь, м?.. - издевательски подмигнул он.

Андреа возмущенно фыркнула и вернулась к своей сестре и деду в панамке.

\- Ну, где там твои шмотки, Лоис? Давай уже заберем их и свалим наконец-то из этого зверинца...

Не обращая внимание на пялящихся им вслед и перешептывающихся между собой людей, они направились в ту сторону, где была машина и палатка Донован.

По пути им встретился Ти-Дог, держащий в руках какие-то дрова. Мерл было дернулся в его сторону, но его остановила Лоис, которой хотелось уже поскорее уехать отсюда.

\- Не надо, Мерл, пожалуйста... - она взяла его за руку. - Пошел он к черту.

\- И то верно, - хмыкнул Диксон, бросив насмешливо-презрительный взгляд на испуганно-настороженного чернокожего человека.

Вещей у женщины было не много, и все они поместились в дорожной сумке средних размеров.

Они решили, что отправятся в дорогу на той машине, на которой сегодня приехали сюда, оставив «форд» Лоис и пикап Диксонов здесь. С мотоциклом же Мерл пока не готов был расстаться и решил, что на нем поедет Дэрил.

Уже спустя пятнадцать минут троица покинула это поселение выживших и отправилась на поиски места, который они могли бы назвать домом.


End file.
